


The Special Two

by coneygoil



Category: Chronicles of Narnia, Narnia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a queen in the body of a 13 year old girl. Now he's in her world, but they still must wait to be together. What ever else will come in their way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful day. Lucy loved sitting in the meadow just beyond the row of trees at Professor Kirke's home. It is quiet with only some birds chirping. She had spread a blanket out on the grass. Lying on her belly, she read a book from the Professor's extensive collection. After a while, the pleasantness of the day lolled Lucy to doze. And dream of Narnia.

It had been over a year since her, Edmund, and Eustace were washed into the painting and into Narnia. The memories of her and her siblings time in Narnia remained vivid, especially when she dreamed of the land they ruled for so long. But there was no going back. Aslan said they were too old. It pained Lucy deep in her heart knowing she'd never go back. Not all was lost though. There was hope that one day they'd return. Maybe even one day they'd see their old friends. Lucy wished for one in particular, the dearest of all her friends in Narnia - Mr. Tumnus.

She dreamed of him often. Some days she did not want to wake because the dreams were so real, as if she could touch him with her own hands. It was this day that she dreamed of the faun. They walked the beaches of Cair Paravel, laughing and singing. Her hand was in his, his warm touch tingling on her skin.

Dreams never last. It was gone as all the others before. But the end of this dream was different.

"Lucy..." a deep, majestic voice boomed in her head. Lucy shot up, wide awake. She looked around frantically. "Aslan?"

No, it couldn't be. It was only another dream.

Disappointed, she closed her book that had been discarded on the blanket and stood to leave. A moan caught her ear. It was coming from the bushes close by. Lucy set down her book, curious yet cautious as to who it could be. Neighbors were far and few to come by at the Professor's home. Whoever it was may be a drifter. But if this person is, then how could they have gotten all the way out here?

Lucy pulled back the branches of the bush, and to her surprise, a naked man was on his hands and knees - holding his head with one hand. She shrieked, and the bushes smacked the man in the face when she jumped away.

"Please, ma'am! I am dreadfully sorry!" the man said in a pleading voice.

"How did you get here and why are you..." Lucy trailed off, blushing at the thought of the word.

"Do you have anything to cover me?"

Lucy snatched her blanket and threw it over the bush. She watched as the man pulled it down to him with a little difficulty from it getting stuck on the branches. "Are you all right, sir? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I am not hurt. Just confused" he replied, stepping out the bushes. Lucy's mouth dropped open. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. Beautiful, deep blue eyes that could penetrate your inner being, but always shone with kindness and respect. She knew those eyes.

The expression on the man's face matched her's. He stared at her, those blue eyes filling with tears. "My queen."

"Tumnus, is it really you?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking. He nodded, but Lucy suddenly realized something was different. "Where's your horns? You have human legs."

Tumnus looked down at his pale legs that were rather hairy. He shakily took a step forward. "I do not know. I woke up like this."

Lucy hesitantly walked up to him. Deep in her heart she knew it was really Tumnus the faun, but her mind was still wary. She wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him to a fallen log. They sat down, Tumnus clutching the blanket so not to be improper around the lady. Lucy smiled a little, rubbing his blanketed arm. Their eyes met, and stared at one another for several moments.

It was the same eyes and same face, but Tumnus' hair was less bushy and longer and straighter. He had stubble around his face, but mostly on his chin. Lucy had the urge to run her finger along the bristly stubble. She looked away, blushing once again.

"Do you remember anything before you were like this?"

Tumnus' face went blank for a moment then realization hit. "I was chasing the white stag. You and King Peter and King Edmund and Queen Susan had disappeared without any word where you were. There was so much confusion because you were gone." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Narnia was scattered again. I spend most of my time in my cave, wondering where you were and hoping that Aslan would come." He reached for her hand. Lucy squeezed his, reassuringly. "I missed you so much, Lucy. I woke up from a dream so real of us walking the beaches of Cair Paravel."

Lucy sat up straight when she heard about the dream, the same dream she had just had.

"I walked outside in the dead of night and there before me was the white stag. I didn't think. I jumped after the stag, missing it by an inch. I chased it for several yards and finally caught it by the leg. It stopped, turned to me, and I said I wished I could find you. That was the last I remember before waking up here." Tumnus looked around, finally aware that they were in a meadow by trees. "Am I in the land of War Drobe?"

Lucy smiled. She had never explained to him exactly what her world was called. "Yes, this is the land of War Drobe. Will you be all right for a little while? I think it best if I run to the house to grab some clothes for you."

Tumnus nodded. "Yes, please. It is quite embarrassing being like this in front of a lady."

Lucy took off, and was back no more than 5 minutes later carrying a bundle of clothes that she snatched from Edmund's room. She handed the bundle to Tumnus, who climbed back into the bushes to change. He slipped the underpants on then asked why he needed to put pants over that. Lucy helped as best she could from a few feet away.

Tumnus stepped out clothed a couple minutes later, his shirt on but unbuttoned. Lucy eyed his bare chest. All those years she was around him, seeing him with only hair to over the nakedness of his torso. How she had missed that bare chest.

"It is a very odd feeling," Tumnus said, holding the ends of the shirt up, "To wear a piece of clothing on my shoulders."

"You will get used to it," Lucy replied, smiling. She buttoned his shirt, leaving the last couple buttons at the top unfastened. Her hand lingered on his chest.

"My queen" Tumnus breathed. He clasped her hand with his. "I have missed you dearly."

Lucy raised her head, staring straight into those blue eyes. "I have missed you as well."

"I don't know how long I will be here. Whether this was a mistake or by the power of Aslan. But we can be together as we could not before." He cupped her cheek. Lucy closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his warm hand. Yes, it really was him.

"I'm sorry, Tumnus" she said, achingly. She opened her eyes, feeling the need to pull away but not being able to. "I am only 13 years old. Even though I remember everything that happened in Narnia, especially our friendship, I'm still a child here in my world and that means we cannot be together. At least for now."

He looked at her as if finally realizing her age. She was still a child. He could see in his mind's eyes the pretty little girl who grew up to be a beautiful queen. Her appearance was young, but he could see the wisdom of many years as Queen Lucy the Valiant in her face. "How long must we wait?"

"Four or five years."

He lowered his head in despair. He had loved her from the moment they met at Lantern Waste, but it was pure love born from an instant bond. As Lucy grew, Tumnus saw her as more than just the little queen with a heart of gold. He had fallen in love with Queen Lucy, but it was several years before he could show her how he felt. On her 20th birthday, he revealed his love for her and she did the same. But being a faun and her a queen, they weren't permitted to be together as they wished. They're love was innocent. Holding hands, lying in the grass, kissing in the moonlight. It was enough to just be together, though some times it was hard to withstand the urges they both felt. With being human, he could be with her the way they had wished to be. If he must wait even longer, that was what he would do.

"Where will I live?"

Lucy hadn't thought of that. "I'm positive Professor Kirk will let you stay with him. He is Digory, the boy that was there when Narnia was created."

"Digory is here?" Tumnus asked, stunned. "That is wonderful!"

"The professor is home right now. He will be delighted to meet you." She took his hand and turned, but was pulled back to face him.

"May I ask one request, my queen?"

Lucy nodded.

Tumnus cupped her cheek again, sending tingles up Lucy's spine. All the memories of his touch flooded her mind. "May I have one kiss?"

"I would like that very much" Lucy confessed, her smiling brightening.

Tumnus leaned in, their lips brushing each other at first. Lucy leaned in this time, locking her lips onto his. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands sliding around his neck. They had lost all senses. The unquenched passion they dealt with for so many years had manifested suddenly in this kiss.

All too quickly, it was over. A strong hand grabbed Tumnus by the shoulder, yanking him from Lucy's grasp. Lucy screamed as she watched her brother push Tumnus into a nearby tree.

"Peter, stop!"

"What are you doing to my sister?" Peter yelled, fists ready to fly.

Tumnus shrank into the tree trunk. "Please, High King Peter! I missed the queen so deeply."

Peter halted, breathing heavily. He looked at the man, confused.

"It is Tumnus the faun" Lucy said, grabbing Peter's arm.

Peter stared the man up and down. He wasn't a faun, but the face was familiar. "How can this be?"

"I caught the white stag and wished to find Queen Lucy" Tumnus replied, hurriedly. "Now I'm here in your world as a human."

"I can't believe this! You were kissing my 13 year old sister!" Though he approved of their relationship in Narnia, Peter's big brother instincts were winning out.

"Please forgive me, your highness." Tumnus bowed his head. "You were all gone and Narnia was in confusion and I missed Queen Lucy so."

"I kissed him, Peter" Lucy chimed in. "I missed him just as badly as he did me." Tumnus' eyes grew wide that she took the blame for his behavior.

Peter's angry face melted and his tense shoulders lowered. "I am sorry, Tumnus. When I saw a man kissing my little sister, I lost it."

"I understand completely, your highness."

Peter stuck out his hand. Tumnus let out a relieved laugh and accepted his hand. "Maybe now I shall find out why you shake hands in this world."

"Let's get you up to see Professor Kirke" Peter said, leading Tumnus toward the house. Lucy followed beside them, smiling still. "Tell me all about how you got here."


	2. Chapter 2

_It is quite time for a snack_ \- the Professor thought as he scuttled his way to the kitchen. Mrs. Macready was busy giving a tour at the moment, so sneaking a snack before dinner would be easy. He walked out the kitchen munching on a delicious lemon tart made by Betty the house cook.

A set of footfalls caught his ear. Ah, Peter was back from looking for his little sister. He was so very fond of the children. They would come to visit him for the entire summer ever since their stay during the war. This was the first summer that Susan did not come back. It seems Paris was more interesting. Edmund was out riding his horse. Peter had been talking with the Professor in the library when he went to check on Lucy. The little girl had been gone for over two hours and Peter was getting rather worried about her. Always the big, protective brother.

Professor Kirke rounded the corner only to be taken aback by the unfamiliar man standing beside Lucy, looking rather shy.

"Professor," Peter started. "We have brought home an old friend."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, who may this be?"

"Let's discuss this in your office, please" Peter suggested then whispered, "There are things I do not want others to hear."

"Yes, yes, of course." The Professor led the way down the many corridors of the house. He glanced behind him noticing the man sticking close to the little girl. At one point, Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at her, kindly. What could that be about?

The office door closed and everyone seated around the coffee table, the Professor said, "Now who might you be, young man?"

Tumnus cleared his throat. "My name is Tumnus. I am from Narnia."

"Narnia?" The Professor sat up in his chair, face delighted. "You have come from Narnia to our world? How can this be?"

Tumnus went on to explain about who he was in Narnia and how he had caught the white stag and all of what happened after the Kings and Queens vanished. Lucy chimed in to explain about their friendship and how they met for the first time underneath the lamp post.

"I was there when Jadis ripped that very same lamp post off the street and brought it to Narnia." His eyes grew sad and regretful. "It was a sorry thing that the Queen of Charn came to Narnia because of me and Polly." His face instantly changed and his smile returned. "But there's no way to change what is and no reason to linger on it. What is done, is done." He checked his pocket watch. "It is getting a bit late. I hadn't realize how long we have talked and it is getting close to dinnertime. Lucy, will you show this young man to a room so he can rest for a bit? It has been a long day for him."

"Yes, sir." Lucy grasped Tumnus' hand and pulled him away.

The Professor turned to Peter and asked, "Was there more than just a friendship between Lucy and the faun?"

"There was, sir, but it wasn't what you may think. We all trusted Tumnus with our lives, especially Lucy. Do you have concerns?"

"I must sound awful, but now that the faun is here and is obviously a man, should we be concerned about him and Lucy together?"

The kiss he saw between them flashed over Peter's mind's eyes. He hated to not think he could trust Tumnus. They were such good friends in Narnia. Even after Tumnus had come to him and confessed his love for Lucy, Peter still trusted that their love would remain innocent and for all he knew, it did. But Tumnus was a man now and Peter knew all too well the urges and temptations a man must live with without compromising himself. And that kiss looked very passionate.

"I'll go talk to him" Peter said. He bid farewell to the Professor until they would meet for dinner in an hour.

"Here's your room. Just right down the hallway from mine" Lucy said as they entered the spare bedroom. Tumnus peered around. The decorate was a medieval themed.

"What odd things you have in your land" he said as a statue of two jousters caught his eye.

"Tomorrow morning I'll give you a tour of the house. Professor Kirke has so many wonderful things."

Tumnus sat on the cushy bed. Lucy followed him eagerly. She wrapped herself around his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

"King Edmund is here, but Queen Susan is not?"

Lucy contorted her face in disapproval. "Susan doesn't much care to come here anymore. She is in Paris, France - a land just across the water from here. She says she went there to learn French culture, but I think she mostly went to learn French Kissing."

"Is that a special way to kiss?" Tumnus smirked.

"Maybe" Lucy giggled. "I'll have to teach you how one day."

"I'm looking forward to it" Tumnus replied, leaning in. He was inches from her lips when a knock interrupted them. He sat straight up, cheeks reddening.

"Tumnus, may I have a word?" Peter asked, pushing open the cracked door.

"Why, yes, King Peter" said Tumnus, hurriedly. Lucy ran a hand over his back then turned to leave.

Peter pulled up a chair from the corner. With elbows resting on his knees, he said, "Have you and Lucy talked about the limitations of showing your affecting?"

Tumnus' eyes grew wide. "Yes, your highness. I know we cannot be together as we wish to be, not until the queen is of age."

"Then you know you cannot show any affect for Lucy in front of other people?"

Tumnus nodded. "It will be much like it was in Narnia."

"Yes, but you cannot show any affect whatsoever in front of other people beside me or Edmund or the Professor. We all know who you are, but no one else does. They will think you are a grown man going after a little girl. It's not right in this world."

"I understand, sire."

"Now for another thing." Peter swallowed a bit nervously. He never had to talk to an adult about how he should act. "Lucy is a girl, but I know in her mind and heart she is still a queen and a grown up. I know, because I feel the same as she does and so does Edmund. We've struggled with being just children here in our world, and all the memories of Narnia are etches in our brains. Please be respectful of my sister. I know there will be things you will want to do, things that cannot be done unless married. Can you do that for me, Tumnus? For Lucy?"

"I will, King Peter. I do not wish to dishonor Queen Lucy."

Peter smiled. He would have to break Tumnus of titling them as kings and queens, but that could wait. He stood, slapping Tumnus on the back. "I'm sure dinner is almost on the table. Let's go see."


End file.
